What's Wrong With Jade
by Marie S Zachary
Summary: Jade hasn't been acting like herself lately and Beck is concerned.  Will he and the others find out what's wrong before it's too late?
1. Jade's Not Herself

Disclaimer: I don't own Victorious. This story starts about sixs seconds after the BOYK argument. I had to do that in order to set up the scene. Tori is not all sugar and snowflakes in this story

* * *

><p>Beck stared at his girlfriend concerned. He understood that she was upset. They had an argument and he had been on the insensitive side. But he <strong>never <strong>expected that she would actually cry. Jade **never**cried. She would cry manipulation tears but not actual tears. The tears she was crying now was actual tears. Something was genuinely upsetting her and it was big. He motioned for her to come over to him. She did and she clung to him as if her life depended on it. He just wrapped his arms around her and soothed her.

"Babe," he said, "are you okay?"

"I'm fine," she told him, "as long as you're with me I'm fine"

Tori rolled her eyes.

"Desperate much," she mumbled.

"Tori," Beck said


	2. Tori A Bitch?  Or not

Recap

"I'm fine," she told him, "as long as you're with me I'm fine"

Tori rolled her eyes.

"Desperate much," she mumbled.

"Tori," Beck said

"Whatever," Tori said storming off.  
>She was sick of Jade's drama and had to make a call anyway.<p>

"Honey why did you get so upset about what happened," Beck asked, "It was just an act for a movie. Tori told me that. She said you knew"

"Act for a movie," Jade said confused, "Vega never told me anything about that. I'm not upset about that anyway. It's just been a bad day."

It seemed more serious than that to Beck. Jade never would have listened to him when she thought he was being stupid before. If she didn't know it was a movie then she would have most definitely thought he was being stupid.

Meanwhile Tori was on the phone with Ryder.

"Phase one complete," she said to him grinning.

"Was she upset?"

"That doesn't even begin to describe it. She was crying like a baby," Tori said

* * *

><p>Yes we know from Beck's "I wouldn't do anything to piss Jade off I don't want coffee poured down my pants" comment that the fight was not real but I had to make it real in order to set this story up. Tori is not as bad as she appears. She's actually doing this to protect Jade. But more about that later<p> 


	3. I Can't Shake The Images Or The Feelings

Recap

"Phase one complete," she said to him grinning.

"Was she upset?"

"That doesn't even begin to describe it. She was crying like a baby," Tori said

Jade's point of view

_If you have ever had a bad day (which I have) or have ever been hurting before (which I have) you'll know that when it is happening it feels like it will never end. It goes __**on and on and on and on and on and on and on and on and on and on and on **__for what seems like forever. Even when you know you're down to the last part of it you don't feel a sense of relief wash over you. Things are different now. In your head you are screaming. No words come out. You're freaking out. It's at the end but now you are reduced to a weak pile of someone you don't even recognize. That would begin to describe how I've been feeling the past couple of months. I just don't know how much longer I can hold on for. I want the relief to come. I feel like a robot. The images of what happened keep running through my mind. I can't shake them. _

A gentle hand on Jade's shoulder snapped her out of her thoughts. Something was wrong with Jade and it was freaking Beck out as well as everyone else.

* * *

><p>What's been happening with Jade has been happening for a long time. The whole story won't come out until much later<p> 


	4. Immediate Solution

Recap

A gentle hand on Jade's shoulder snapped her out of her thoughts. Something was wrong with Jade and it was freaking Beck out as well as everyone else.

Several hours later Beck was watching Jade sleep and he realized excitedly that he had recorded the incident between him and Jade. Of course it had not been his intention but he realized that he could fix the immediate problem. He had plenty of footage of him and Jade and their friends and Jade. If he put it together in the right way he could make a movie starring Jade. He could make it appear that was his plan all along. Somehow he could fit the incident into the movie. He would make her the star of it all. That would definitely solve the immediate problem but what about what's going on with Jade lately. He had to find out what was going on. Something could be wrong. It could be really serious.

Jade woke up screaming from a nightmare she was having. Immediately he ran over to her and wrapped an arm around her.

"It's happening again," she cried, "Oh my GOD it's happening again"

"What happened sweetheart," he asked her.

"What happened last month," she said nonsensically, "It's happening again"

* * *

><p>I know that Jade doesn't seem to be making any sense right now but it's going to fit together.<p> 


	5. The Difference Between Life And Death

Recap

"It's happening again," she cried, "Oh my GOD it's happening again"

"What happened sweetheart," he asked her.

"What happened last month," she said nonsensically, "It's happening again"

Beck was horrified. He had no idea how badly the incident that happened last month would affect her. He knew that wasn't the big issue either. Something was seriously wrong and he would get to the bottom of it.

"Jade," he said in a soft tone, "Look at me"

She looked at him as he said.

"What happened last month is **NOT** happening again. It never **will** happen again. I promise"

She relaxed in his arms and finally felt comforted enough to where she fell back asleep. Beck on the other hand couldn't sleep a wink the rest of the night. He felt as if some alien had come and taken over Jade's body. He wanted **his **Jade back. He had to find out what was going on and he had to find out quickly. He wasn't sure but he had a feeling it could mean the difference between life and death for his girlfriend. He feared she was falling over the edge and there was no way he was going to let her go down.

* * *

><p>Beck is right<p> 


	6. Getting To The Bottom Of It

Recap

Beck on the other hand couldn't sleep a wink the rest of the night. He felt as if some alien had come and taken over Jade's body. He wanted **his **Jade back. He had to find out what was going on and he had to find out quickly. He wasn't sure but he had a feeling it could mean the difference between life and death for his girlfriend. He feared she was falling over the edge and there was no way he was going to let her go down.

((The next day))

Beck wasn't really focused on the lesson. He was really worried about her. He kept his eyes on her the whole time. He would often smile at her or say something encouraging. When he did she would give a slight smile but it didn't reach her eyes. After the class was over he asked to talk to Jade in private.

"Sure," she said, "How about we go to the hideout"

It was one of their favorite spots. He put an arm around her shoulder and led her there.

"So," he said, "What's going on honey"

"You mean why haven't I been acting like myself lately," she asked softly.

"That's exactly what I mean," he said, "Jade your reaction last night to our argument frightened me. The way you acted 3 weeks ago when I said what I said 3 weeks ago frightened me. I didn't think much of it at the time because I figured you were just upset about what I said but this goes beyond upset. I have never seen you this upset as I did yesterday."

"Well there's a lot going through my mind right now," Jade said.

He waited patiently and then she continued.


	7. Finally We're Getting Some Answers

Recap

"That's exactly what I mean," he said, "Jade your reaction last night to our argument frightened me. The way you acted 3 weeks ago when I said what I said 3 weeks ago frightened me. I didn't think much of it at the time because I figured you were just upset about what I said but this goes beyond upset. I have never seen you this upset as I did yesterday."

"Well there's a lot going through my mind right now," Jade said.

He waited patiently and then she continued.

"It all happened when you were away," she said, "at the summer program. You know that my sister was murdered that summer. What I never told you," tears filled her eyes, "was that I witnessed Crystal's murder."

"You what," he asked her stunned.

"I witnessed Crystal's murder. She died in my arms. I held her as the life ebbed out of her. I never felt more alone then I did at that very moment. It was **hell**," she said.

Beck's point of view

Oh my GOD. I never knew that. Jade never told me. No wonder she was being so bitchy lately. No wonder she was crying all the time.

"There's something else," Jade said, "Crystal's murderer…"

She paused and swallowed before finishing the story.


	8. The Shocking Truth

Recap

"There's something else," Jade said, "Crystal's murderer…"

She paused and swallowed before finishing the story.

Beck put his hand on her shoulder comfortingly.

"What about her murderer"

"It was Ryder," Jade said.

Beck's eyes shot to the top of his head.

_OH GOD! No wonder she said what she said, _he thought to himself'

"Ryder? You mean Ryder Daniels," he asked.

Jade rolled her eyes.

"No Ryder Strong," she said sarcastically, "Yes Ryder Daniels"

"Jade how do you know," he asked gently, "and how did he get away with it"

"The killer was wearing a mask but he had a scar on his arm. It was a very unique scar. It was the same scar Ryder had. In addition I recognized his voice. Beck there is no doubt it was Ryder… and I have proof of it"


	9. Dramatic much?

Recap

You are a loser Jadelynn West. You have no power to stop me from what I want to do. I will win. Do what I say and nobody gets hurt. Don't argue. Don't try to fight it. You will lose.

Ryder}

Anger seeped through Beck's veins. How dare that son of a bitch threaten **his **family? Jade was his family and her family was his family. You do not mess with Beck's family and expect to get away with it. It wouldn't happen.

"Jade I am so sorry," he said, "If I knew I never would have…"

"I know," she said, "There's no way you could have known. The thing is that Vega and Ryder are in this together. I think they are anyway"

"Jade," Beck said, "Honey I know you don't like Tori but why would she go out of her way to hurt you?"

Normally he would have gotten angry with Jade for saying such a thing. He was a little angry but he wasn't going to show it. Jade was really upset at this point and she wasn't thinking clearly.

"Because," Jade said, "I heard Vega talking on the phone to Ryder yesterday. She said she was crying like a baby"

* * *

><p>How will Beck react to that? I'll give you a day to vote<p>

a- he gets angry with Jade for thinking Tori is involved

b- he tries to get her to see reason

c- he asks Tori about it


	10. Just For A Moment

Recap

"Because," Jade said, "I heard Vega talking on the phone to Ryder yesterday. She said she was crying like a baby"

Beck took a breath to gain his patience. Being negative with Jade had never worked in the past and with her so vulnerable he wasn't going to attempt it right now. She could get sick or worse in that state plus her life at the moment was a living hell. He **could **try to get her to see reason but in her state that would be death by scissors.

"You might be right," he told her, "I'll talk with Tori about it and find out what's going on"

Jade wrapped her arms around him and melted in his embrace. For the first time in a long time she completely relaxed.

"Beck," she said, "do you smell coffee and pizza in the lounge?"

He grinned at her. He knew the drama wasn't over by a long shot but it was good to see her smile.

"I don't smell it but I'm aware that it's there," he said with a grin.

"Come on," she said pulling him along, "I **need **a cup of coffee"

He grinned as he matched her pace. She was obviously excited. She felt like a princess which was okay because in his eyes she was a queen.

"OH MY GOD," she said excitedly, "BECK LOOK AT THIS"

* * *

><p>So what is Jade so excited about. It isn't the coffee. You'll have to read it to see<p> 


	11. Perfect Plus

Recap

"Come on," she said pulling him along, "I **need **a cup of coffee"

He grinned as he matched her pace. She was obviously excited. She felt like a princess which was okay because in his eyes she was a queen.

"OH MY GOD," she said excitedly, "BECK LOOK AT THIS"

He laughed.

"What am I looking at," he asked her

"The opening of Whistle Down The Wind," Jade said, "is tomorrow. Can we go? PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE with a Willow Sandwich on top"

That was a line that Beck could NEVER resist. It wasn't as if he would deny her anyway but that just gave it extra measure.

"I think I'm a little too stuffed for a Willow sandwich," he said playfully, "But of course we can go. For the record," he said opening the door for her, "You just have to say please. There's no need for the excess"

He poured her a cup of French Vanilla coffee with two sugars like she always got it.

"You know me so well," she said as he sat next to her handing her the coffee.

"Jade," he said, "I want to talk to you about something. What you said about you being less than good isn't true. You are not less than good. You are **perfect plus**. You always have been in my eyes. You always will be too.

* * *

><p>This is the end of part I.<p> 


	12. Tori Explains

Beck ran into Tori in the hallway.

"Tori," he said, "I'd like to talk with you for a minute?"

"Am I in trouble," she asked nervously.

"No," he reassured her, "I just want to ask you about something. It's about Ryder. Jade thinks you're in cahoots with him"

"Well yes and no," Tori said

Beck's eyes narrowed.

"Explain," he told her firmly but calmly.

"Ryder said if I didn't go along with it that he would hurt Jade like he did to her family," Tori explained, "I didn't know what else to do"

Beck sighed. He couldn't be angry with Tori. She was trying to protect Jade. Before he could respond Cat ran over.

"Beck," she said, "Tori you guys better come quickly. Jade is really upset"


	13. More Trouble

Recap

"Ryder said if I didn't go along with it that he would hurt Jade like he did to her family," Tori explained, "I didn't know what else to do"

Beck sighed. He couldn't be angry with Tori. She was trying to protect Jade. Before he could respond Cat ran over.

"Beck," she said, "Tori you guys better come quickly. Jade is really upset"

Beck followed Cat while Tori stayed behind looking guilty. She knew exactly why Jade was upset.

"What happened," Beck asked Cat.

"Someone broke into her locker and destroyed her project," Cat said.

"What? How did they get the code," Beck demanded.

"I don't know," Cat said, "and please don't yell at me"

"I'm not yelling at you, Cat," he said.

He saw Jade. She was **really **upset. He went over to her and wrapped his arms around her.

"Jade," he said, "It's alright. I know this is upsetting but we're gonna get to the bottom of this."

"But what about my project," she said.

"Don't worry about it," he said, "I'll take care of everything. I promise"

* * *

><p>The next chapter will be from Jade's point of view<p> 


	14. He Holds Me Together

Anyone who has been through a tough time knows what it's like. Obviously it **sucks** and obviously it's painful but it's more than that. When you're going through a difficult time you feel like it's never going to end. It just goes on and on and on. After it stops the hurt still continues. It could continue for seconds. It could continue for minutes. It could continue for hours. You just want it to stop. The relief isn't there anymore. You're screaming out in the night but it's like nobody can here you. You don't know how to resolve this. Nothing makes sense anymore. Nothing seems to fit. It seems to be a never-ending path of destruction. Beck is the only thing that will keep me together. He the only thing that is good and sturdy and steady.

* * *

><p>The next chapter will be longer. In the next chapter Beck learns how Ryder got the code<p> 


End file.
